Campanadas
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: A cada campanada, más gente llegaba dispuesta a luchar por un futuro mejor.


Titulo: Campanadas

**Resumen**: A cada campanada, más gente llegaba dispuesta a luchar por un futuro mejor.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Antonio/España, Cura Hidalgo.

**Género**: … ¿angst? … No sé X3

**Rating**: General

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Emiliano me pertenece, Hidalgo pertenece a la historia mexicana, y Antonio me pertenecerá algún día(?), mientras es de Himaruya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

16 de Septiembre de 1810, 00: 00 hrs.

Las campanadas comenzaron a sonar. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… Con cada campanada llegaba más gente dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por un futuro mejor, por otro "Nueva España"…. No… Por México. Se estaban reuniendo en la iglesia del cura Miguel Hidalgo por México.

¿Nueva España? O les daban un mejor gobierno o eso se acababa, ¡no más Nueva España! ¡No seguiría siendo una simple colonia!

Las campanadas siguieron escuchándose por varios minutos, llegando hasta los oídos de cierto hombre… y despertándolo…

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue mirar por la ventana, confundido. No entendía porque la campana sonaba a esa hora… Tampoco entendía porque había gente caminando hacía a la iglesia. Entonces, recordó una discusión que había tenido con su hijo unas horas atrás… La misma discusión que habían estado teniendo desde hace días y que, esa ocasión en particular, había terminado con un "te odio España" por parte del menor.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al comenzar a entender lo que ocurría.

—No… —murmuró débilmente y corrió al cuarto del menor. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento movía las cortinas. Sobre la cama, oculto bajo las mantas, parecía haber alguien… o algo.

Con nerviosismo se acercó y quitó las mantas de un jalón. Por un momento sintió que su corazón se detenía. Almohadas…. ¡Unas putas almohadas simulando un cuerpo!

—¿H-hijo….? —murmuró débilmente con la voz quebrada. Su expresión tardó unos minutos en cambiar, de afligida a furiosa… —¡Nueva España! —Cerró los puños y salió de la casona a prisa, en dirección a la iglesia.

Mientras mucha gente esperaba fuera de la iglesia a que el cura Hidalgo hiciera su aparición; en el interior, un joven esperaba sentado en una de las bancas más cercanas al altar. Su mirada estaba perdida en la figura de Jesús crucificado y su mente estaba en blanco. No quería hacer eso… Pero quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para ser libre…

—¿Estás listo? —Su mirada, aún de aire ausente, se posó en el cura Hidalgo quien esperaba una respuesta. —¿Estás listo? —Repitió después de unos momentos, pausadamente. Nueva España tan sólo asintió —. Vamos —Le tendió el estandarte de la Virgen. El joven tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y sujetarlo, cambiando su expresión ausente por una decidida.

—¿Josefa…? —Hidalgo negó, ella no podría estar ahí debido a que su esposo la mantenía encerrada para que no se metiera en problemas —Entiendo… —Miró la puerta de la iglesia y, decidido, salió junto con el cura. Ambos sostenían el estandarte de la virgen, el símbolo de lo que estaba por ocurrir… del cambio.

Marcharon por las calles, seguidos por la gente harta del gobierno y dispuesta a darlo todo por un futuro mejor. El joven Nueva España paró en seco al ver a su padre, avanzando a prisa y notablemente enfadado hacia donde él estaba. Hildalgo y el resto de la gente también se detuvieron y miraron al español con enfado. No iban a permitir que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, tenía que haber cambios. Si no iba a cambiar el gobierno, entonces la colonia entera cambiaría.

En cuanto España se dio cuenta de la multitud, se detuvo y enfocó su mirada furiosa en su hijo.

—Tranquilo… —susurró el cura Hidalgo ante el obvio nerviosismo del joven.

—P-papá…

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —Inquirió el español, serio —. ¿Estás seguro? —El joven desvió la mirada, sin atreverse a responder. Ni siquiera sabía que responder.

—Estamos seguros.

—¡Cállate Hidalgo! Le he preguntado a mi hijo —. Por un momento, el español pareció enfurecer aún más, pero relajó su expresión al volver la vista a su hijo —. ¿Y bien, Nueva España?

—México… —respondió el joven con voz temblorosa —. ¡Me llamo México! —Gritó —Entiéndelo, España.

—¿México? —Repitió el español, después negó a la vez que soltaba risas amargabas y dejaba caer un par de lágrimas —. Te llamas Emiliano… Yo Antonio… Eres mi hijo… Soy tu padre… Eso no va a cambiar —dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Papá… —El joven soltó el estandarte y habría ido detrás del español si no fuera porque Hidalgo se lo impidió, sujetándole el brazo y negando en desaprobación.

—No pienses como humano ahora. Piensa como el país que debes ser, México —. México agachó la cabeza y sonrió con amargura. Sí… Ese no era el momento para ser "hijo de Antonio". Era una colonia… y dejaría de serlo.

—Tienes razón… —volvió a sujetar el estandarte, decidido.

**¿Fin?**

**Notas**: Final abierto… mi mente no da para más(?)


End file.
